


You’re in my Veins

by Eddies_bifocals



Category: IT, IT Chapter 2, It2017 - Fandom, Reddie - Fandom
Genre: AU, Bev Stan and Richie are vampires, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First time for everything, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Trashmouth, Several Chapters, Vampire Richie Tozier, Your friendly neighborhood vampires, and it’s affecting my every thought, eddie spaghetti, i have been watching way to many vampire shows, richie the soft bad boy, vampire losers, yes this is a vampire au so what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddies_bifocals/pseuds/Eddies_bifocals
Summary: Eddie just wants to fit in. He wants a fresh start. Oh boy does he have a big storm coming when he meets Richie Tozier.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"None of us really changes over time. We only become more fully what we are." -Anne Rice 

Eddie wanted this year to be good. Or at least tolerable so he could prove to himself that he isn't a complete fuck-up. He is a freshman in college for crying out loud! Eighteen years old and he has, not once, done anything for his own benefit. Not really anyway. 

This year was his fresh start. A new life. A life away from Derry and away from his narcissistic mother. All he ever did was conform to what she wanted him to do. It's not like he never tried to be his own person. He tried many times. But he learned his lesson more than once. 'Be mommas perfect angel.' She knows what's acceptable and what is not. She only wants what's best for you, he told himself over and over again until he actually believed it. 

His entire life, he did everything she desired. Now he has the freedom do what he wants to do. Well that is the question, what does he want? He has never gotten a moment to just sit and think about what he really, truly wants. Sure he has ideas, but are any of them really his? For so long he has let others control him and tell him what he can and can not do. He doesn't even know where to start. 

Chapter 1 

"Eddie, wake the hell up!" Bill screamed, scrambling to get his papers in his book bag.

"S-s-seriously man, we overslept. W-w-were going to be late for class!" 

Each one of Bill's papers was being pummeled and shoved into the little brown bag, there was only a small chance that they could actually be salvaged after a beating like that. 

Eddie grumbled something inaudible from his current place, tucked away from the world. Safe in his light blue sheets atop his bed.

Bill was Eddie's best friend and roommate. Five months ago, at the beginning of the year, Eddie had the dorm all to himself. It was kind of nice to be completely alone for a little while. There was nobody to smother him. 

Unfortunately there was a "complication with student placement" so that lead to Bill being placed with Eddie. What really happened was that the housing office people fucked up and assigned three people to a two person room. Bill was pretty pissed off that he got kicked out. But it all worked out for the best he thinks. Eddie hasn't ever been lucky in the friend department.

Ever since then, Bill and Eddie have gotten along really well. Eddie has always been what they call a loner, but Bill has kind of changed that. He has gotten Eddie to open up and climb a little bit out of his shell. Eddie's never had someone like Bill in his life, someone to tell him it's okay to be who you are. Eddie doesn't like to admit it, but he's always known deep down who he was. This year, he is finally beginning to see that it doesn't matter as much as he thought. 

"Seriously, Eddie get up o-o-or I will th-throw something at your face," Bill's anxious stutter makes him so much less intimidating. 

"Mhmm, I'm getting up right now," Eddie replied with no effort to actually getting up.

Before Eddie could fall back asleep however, he was ever so rudely struck in the face with a pillow flying at max speed. But that seemed to do the trick because Eddie was sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"Bitch," Eddie glared.

"You're the one making us late," Bill said with and amused smile.

-

They happened to arrive just in time. Him and Bill share many of the same classes which honestly makes everything much more bearable. Now they just needed to get through two hours of Creative Writing. 

One hour in and Eddie can feel himself losing interest. The professor was blabbing on and on about an author Eddie has never even heard of, when his attention shifted to the sound of the door opening and closing. A young man, probably slightly older that Eddie, was now walking towards the back of the classroom, and taking a seat four rows behind him and Bill. 

Mr. Campbell didn't seem to care that much for he barely even glanced in the boys direction and continued on with his rant. Eddie has never seen the guy before so he must be new. He had dark curly hair reaching to about his jaw. His skin was like porcelain and all Eddie could do was look at him. Even from the reasonable gap between them, Eddie could tell his features were striking.

"Who the hell is that?" Bill whispered.

"I have no idea."

The rest of the class Eddie swore he felt eyes drilling into the back of his head. He didn't dare look though.

-

The day went by slow and uneventful as usual, but Eddie didn't have much homework so that was a total plus. He busted it out in thirty minutes the moment he got through his door. He just wants the rest of the day to relax.   
He is currently lying in bed, rewatching Friends on his laptop for the hundredth time when Bill comes busting through the door.

"I met a girl today," he sounded as though he just won a tv on The Price is Right.

"Oh yeah, what's she like?"

"W-well, she just moved here a couple of months ago from Washington with two of her friends," he took a seat on his half made bed and continued.

"She has this fiery attitude that matches her red hair. And her smile... it just makes you want to smile back, you know?"

"Damn Bill, you sound like a poet. I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you have a thing for her."

"I-I mean maybe, but she has b-b-boyfriend so it doesn't matter. I think you'll like her too."

"What's her name?"

"Beverly Marsh."

"Well, Miss Beverly, I hope you know what you are doing by associating yourself with losers such as ourselves," Eddie announced, holding up an imaginary glass. 

-

As the days go by Eddie hears more and more about this elusive Beverly. Bill won't shut up about her. To be fair, when you find someone who really shows you interest, it's hard not to go around alluding it.

The week after Beverly was mentioned Eddie finally met her. Turns out they have a class together. Bill was absolutely right about her. She is amazing. She immediately introduced herself when she saw Eddie and things carried on from there.   
They all got along really well and Eddie was elated to say he found another friend. There was something about her that Eddie had never seen in a person before. She had this bubbly, carefree exterior, but if you looked past that wall, there was a coldness. Someone who has lived far too many lifetimes and had seen things far too dark for a young girl to experience. She had a mysterious side. In some strange and twisted way, it was slightly comforting. It was a side that said she would understand anything and everything you told her with no judgment. She was truly extraordinary, just as reputation perceived her.

-

"So Edward... William," Beverly paused, using her fancy voice.  
"There's this party tonight... and I was hoping you guys would like to come with me."

"You mean sitting around this place and eating Cheetos just isn't doing it for you?" Eddie asked gesturing to his and Bill's tiny dorm room.

All three of them have been binge watching Nic Cage movies all weekend, cooped up in the small dwelling. 

"It m-might be nice to get out of a b-bit," Bill shrugged.

"That's the spirit!" Bev exclaimed.

Eddie exhaled and wrapped himself up in blanket that was laid out beside him. He's not exactly sure who's it is, but it doesn't matter that much. It's soft and comfy and smells like lavender. It's probably his.

"Sure, why not? As long as we don't stay out to late." Eddie reluctantly agreed.

"Yay, you guys can finally meet my friends!" Beverly smiled.

-

It's currently 9:56 pm and he already wants to go home. Party's have never really been his scene, but Bev has already dragged him this far so he can't really turn back before they even go through the door. She brought them to a large, beige house with a white trim and huge victorian style windows. It had a distractingly bad paint job. 

Eddie was surprised he hadn't seen it before now because it was only about a thirty minute walk from campus.   
He was interrupted from his thoughts the moment Bev opened the door.

"So we don't knock now?" Eddie asked, a tad nervous.

"Let's just say this may or may not be my place. . . And my party." She gave them a cheeky look before pulling them inside.

"Welcome to mi casa," Bev said, lifting her arms out as if to say, this is it.

"Why didn't you tell us this was your p-p-party!" Bill exclaimed.

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" the redhead laughed.

It was extremely hard to for Eddie to focus on anything Beverly was saying due to his surroundings. Loud music playing, seas of people dancing and jumping and not to mention the heat. Everywhere he looked was pure chaos. As he was scoping around he noticed a familiar looking face across the room. Eddie tried to place him but from this distance he could not think of who it was. 

"So h-how in hell did you score this place?" Bill asked.

"It's been passed down through the generations. Its really really old. I'll show you guys around sometime when it's not so crowded. It's belonged to my family for god knows how long, but as of late, I am the official owner of this lovely home. Well, me, Stan and Richie. Speaking of, you guys still haven't met them! Stay there, I'll be right back."

And just like that, she disappeared into the crowd. Only about a minute later, she returned with a tall young man with light brown, curly hair. He had this uptight-ness about him. He kind of looked like he would be your accountant. He wore a light green button up, tucked into tan khakis. 

"Guys, I would like you to meet Stan."  
Bev put both hands on Stan's shoulders and jumped up on her tippy toes. Stan held out a hand to Bill with a genuine smile. 

"Hi, you must be Bill," he said shaking the other boys hand. He then turned to Eddie.

"And that makes you Eddie. It's really nice to meet you guys, Bev has told us all about you."

"It's true, I have. Sorry I can't find Richie or I'd have you meet him too. We'll see him around though. He's probably off getting himself into some kind of trouble."

-

They all talked for a bit but eventually Bev got distracted with some of her many guests, leaving the three boys to talk amongst themselves. Stanley seems like he is actually a pretty great guy. As Bill and Stan find themselves locked into a conversation about some movie Eddie couldn't care less about, his mind wanders. Who was that guy he saw earlier? Why does he even care? It's probably just some random dude he's seen around.

Then it hits him. The mysterious guy who showed up late to Creative Writing one day but never came back after that. It's been weeks since that day. Eddie has no clue why, but that guy has been stuck in the back of his head since. As if the universe heard his thoughts, Eddie saw him. He seemed to be walking over to his direction. Okay he was definitely walking towards Eddie now. When he reached them he draped an arm around Stans shoulder.

"Sup losers."

"Guys this is Richie," Stan said rolling his eyes. 

Wait THIS is Richie? Eddies thoughts spiraled. He had black, curly hair that framed his face nicely, even though it was a bit messy. His porcelain skin showed off his freckles and rosy cheeks. But his eyes. Eddie had never seen him this close before. He had these deep golden eyes that you could get lost in. There was something about them that gave away whatever face he was putting on. He has an old soul. 

"Richie this is Bill and Eddie."

"Oh I'm aware of who they are," Richie smirked. "Bev's new little buddies. It's a pleasure."

Eddie couldn't help but notice the way Richie kept eyeing him. It was like he either wanted to fuck him or kill him. It gave Eddie a chill. Their eyes met and just like that Richie snapped out of it, giving a small, shy smile. Eddie could hear is heart pounding in his ears. Richie was the first to look away, he focused on his now incredibly fascinating Chuck Taylor's.   
Eddie found it interesting that Richie went from douche bag party whore to just a bashful sweet looking guy. He didn't know weather or not to trust that façade.

"Um, it's nice to meet you Richie," Eddie exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine." Richie took a step forward, grabbing Eddies hand with cold fingers and gently bringing it up to his lips. 

Eddies breathing hitched, eyes connecting with Richies.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to show Bill the library." Stan interrupted.

"Alrighty," Richie replied, not looking away from Eddie.

" Library?" Eddie couldn't help but ask.

"Think of it more of a glorified computer room with a big bookshelf."

"Got it."

" Do you wanna get a drink?" Richie asked, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"Um, I think I'm good. Partying isn't really my thing."

"Well how about we get you a beer just in case, and then we can go out back where there's less people and you can tell me a bit about yourself, huh Eds?"

"Y-yeah ok."

"Cool, follow me."   
Eddie did.

"And don't call me that."

"What, Ed's?" Eddie nodded in response. "Well I think it's cute."

"Well I think it makes me sound like a pillock, asshole."

Richie just laughed and continued walking.

-

"So Ed's, tell me your story." Richie asked as they got settled on the bottom steps of the stairs, leading to the back porch. There were a couple people scattered here and there, but it was a sanctuary compared to inside the house.

"I told you not to call me that."

"And I evidently don't listen."

Richie gave him an expectant look.

"There's not much to tell." Eddie looked down at the capped beer in his hands.

"I doubt that. Everyone has a story."

"What about you?" Eddie asked, attempting to take the attention off of him.

"I asked you first."

"I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"Let me guess. You grew up in a small, bigoted town, filled with stupid bigoted people who never gave a damn about you. Judging by your new little tattoo there, the one of a flower on your wrist, and the thing's Beverly has told me, you never went through your 'rebellious' phase as a kid so your making up for it in college by getting tattoos and going to party's you don't even wanna be at. That probably means controlling parents.   
But Bev mentioned you grew up without a dad, so your mom probably had to compensate for that in some way. Probably not in the way her son needed. She probably wanted him to be her good little boy that wouldn't leave her like his dad did. But hey, I'm just stabbing in the dark here man. I'm probably full of shit."

Eddie was silent for a moment before slowly speaking up. "It's getting kind of late, I think I'm gonna head home."

"What? If I said something to offend you I'm sorry. I'm told I can be a real dick sometimes." Richie chuckled.

Eddie stayed silent again as he picked up his coat and began walking up the stairs, leaving the beer on the steps.

"Eddie wait!" Richie called, stumbling to his feet.

Eddie stormed through the house looking for Bill. He saw him standing beside the unlit, brick fireplace, talking with Stan.

"Bill!" Eddie shouted out.

Bill turned his head in Eddie's direction with a concerned expression. As Eddie reached them, they asked what was the matter.

" I'm gonna call it a night, I'm just really tired. Feel free to stay as long as you like, don't worry about me. I'll see you at home."

Before Bill had the chance to reply, Eddie was almost at the door. The second he left the property he heard his name being called out behind him. He didn't slow down. He could feel the hotness behind his eyes from holding back the tears he refused to let fall. Even being so far away from his mother, her hold on him still manages to control him.

The voice got louder. It was Richie's voice. He steadily slowed down and came to a full stop, but he didn't turn around. After a moment or two he could feel Richie's presence from behind him. A gentle hand was played on Eddie's right shoulder.

"Please look at me." Richie said in the softest voice he could muster.

Eddie took a deep breath and complied, turning to face Richie. The hand resting on his shoulder dropped as he did so. 

"I'm guessing what I said hit a little too close to home."

Eddie nodded. "You were right. You are a dick."  
Eddie promptly turns and walks away but Richie is close to follow.

"Eddie, hey. At least let me walk you home. It's dark and late, I don't want you to be alone out here."

"To be completely honest Richie I don't really want your company right now."

"Please. It's the least I can do." His voice was laced with sincerity.

"Okay." He grudgingly accepted.  
-

"I shouldn't have said what I said. I'm really sorry." Richie apologized for the tenth time in eight minutes.

Eddie finally spoke and gave him a reply.  
"Do you always get to know new people by figuring out their life story when they blatantly told you they don't want to talk about it."

"I can't say it's a usual occurrence."

Eddie smiled. "I forgive you. It's not your fault my life has fucking sucked."

"If you ever need someone to talk about it with, I'm here. I kind of understand that kind of thing."

Eddie just nodded in reply and decided against asking what Richie meant by that.

They walked in comfortable silence for a while. It was nice. Neither of them felt the need to break it just for the sake of small talk. They were approaching campus where a group consisting of two guys and three girls were hanging around. The girls were dressed in these tiny clothes to show off their bodies.

Richie pulled Eddie in a little closer as they walked past the group. Eddie thought they were in the clear when one of the guys coughed under his breath, "fags."

"Just ignore them Eddie." Richie said in a steady voice.

"What was that?" The guy spoke again, walking over to them and shoving Richie's shoulder.

"Hey, woah. We're not looking for trouble here guys." Richie looked at each of them.

"Should have thought of that before you decided to hang with twinks." The guy looked directly at Eddie. 

Richie held out an arm signaling Eddie to stay where he was, as Richie took a few steps forward. 

"Are you sure you want to start something with me?" Richie asked confidently.

They guy was short compared to Richie, but he was built. He wore jeans ripped at the knees and a grey top with the sleeves cut out. Just the sight of him screamed douche. The second guy took a few steps from where he was as if he were supposed to be threatening. The girls were talking amongst themselves as if they could care less.

"What could you possibly do to me?" The guy laughed.

"Leave him alone and you won't have to find out." Richie voiced strongly.

"Is that so?" The guy pushed past Richie and walked right up into Eddie's face and declared, "I bet I wouldn't even have to pay you to suck my dick you sick little freak." He then proceed to push Eddie to the ground with a single shove.

Richie was fuming.   
"Okay, that's it!"

Richie stomped over to the guy and took him by the collar. He strengthened his grip before punching him into the concrete.   
"Apologize!" Richie demanded.

"Fuck you, queer!" The guy spat.

"Apparently someone didn't learn their manners."

They guy stumbled up and threw a punch at Richie and it hit him straight in the jaw. Richie growled and lunged at the guy, knocking them both to the ground. 

Eddie watched as Richie became a completely different person. He looked like a wild animal attacking his pray. Punch after punch after punch.  
Blood encased Richie's knuckles. The look of pure rage fueled his eyes.   
His eyes... something was off.

"Richie stop! You're hurting him!" Eddie screamed.  
He was horrified.  
Richie stoped at the sound of Eddie's voice, his breathing jagged. He looked up and across to Eddie with glowing red eyes.

"R-Richie?"

-


	2. Chapter 2

"E-Eddie..." Richie breathed after a moment. The beaten down man managed to push Richie off of him and make a run for it, his face bruised and bloodied. Richie watched as the guy and his goons ran as fast, and as far as they could. He closed his eyes tight, taking a deep breath as his body ever so slightly shook. It was using everything he had to calm himself down. Unfortunately the moment he opened his eyes, Eddie was gone. 

"Eddie!" He tried to yell but it was no use. He had run away from him. Eddie was afraid of him. 

"Shit," he cursed under his breath.

-

"YOU DID WHAT!" Beverly yelled the next morning. Richie was trying his best to explain to her what had happened.

"I know, I know, I fucked up." Richie said from his place on the couch, placing his hands over his face, obviously frustrated.

"Yes, you did. You monumentally fucked up Richie!What were you thinking?" 

Bev was pacing back and forth in front of him, her arms flailing about like an inflatable tube guy at a car dealership.

"I wasn't, okay!" Richie stood up, raising his voice.   
"I wasn't thinking."

They stood in silence of a moment, looking into each other's eyes. They've known each other long enough that in just one glance they can have a full conversation. She knows him probably better than he knows himself.

"Look," Bev sighed, "you need to be able to control yourself around him. You could have exposed us."

"You think I don't know that? The second I walked into that classroom, his scent was the most overwhelming thing I have ever experienced. I haven't showed up in weeks because I was afraid I would just. . .bite him then and there." He was beginning to sound frantic.

"Then why risk it, why be around him if he has that much over you? "

"I'm drawn to him Bev. Wether I like it or not, I don't think I can stay away from him, believe me I've tried. When I was with him last night, all my senses were heightened, and when those guys showed up I-"

"You lost control. All night you were doing so well around him, you couldn't have let it go for five minutes, until he got home?"

"You didn't hear those things that asshole was saying!" God he's never felt this out of control.

"Ok, no need to get defensive," Beverly held out her hands in surrender.

"Fuck, why does he make me feel this way."   
Richie threw himself back on the couch with a sigh. He was spiraling.

"Just, please be careful around him. He's human, Rich. You're a predator by nature. If you can't control your urges..." she trailed off.

"I've never been like this before Bev. I have never craved someone's blood like I do his. All I can do is think about him. He's constantly in the back of my mind like a craving. I just need to taste-" he cut himself off before he finished his thought. His breath becoming heavier.  
"You know me, I know how to control myself." He continued instead.

"I know-"

"And why is it only me? You don't seem to be effected by him at all. Is that even a thing, someone's blood appealing more to one vampire than the other?"

Bev paused for a moment, figuring out what she should say next.

"Well, I have a theory." She began.  
"After you told me what you felt, you know, the first time you saw Eddie, I was thinking about it and I remember reading a thing from one of my grans old lore books. It said that a broken soul craves that which makes it whole."

"Bullshit. That's just hoodoo nonsense." Richie rolled his eyes. He was hoping for a definitive answer.

"Is it? I mean, it makes sense Richie. Think about it. Vampires are broken souls right? cursed to spend eternity finding a way to atone themselves. What's more appeasing than finding love? A soulmate."

"Please stop projecting your own relationship with Ben onto me."

"I am not! All I'm trying to do is help. Maybe the book is saying that you have a chance to find your humanity." She wiggled her eyebrows and gave a goofy face.

"In all seriousness, if you really like him, don't screw it up by letting him overwhelm you. You need to careful if you want him to be a part of your life. Apart of this."

"I don't know what to do. The last thing I want is to rope him into the craziness that is our lives, but on the other hand, I might go insane without at least knowing him."

"Rich-"

"And I know I have to be prudent with him, I do. I just need to control myself better. I know I can. His safety before anything else. I cannot be selfish about something like this."

"Agreed." She sat down beside him on their dingy leather couch, and placed a comforting hand on his knee. She gave him a comforting smile.

"I don't know where to start. I attacked someone in front of him. What should I do?" He spoke his words slowly, genuinely not wanting to screw anything up.

"Go to Eddie and apologize."

"You should have seen his face. He was terrified of me. He probably thinks I'm a monster." Every aspect of Richie's expression looked defeated. That is exactly what he is, a monster.

"Then go show him you're not."

"You really think it's a good idea?"

"It's a start. If you feel out of control just walk away. Tell him I need your help with something. Okay? Baby steps."

"What should I tell him?"

"I don't know... say that you were drunk and stupid. You'll figure out something."

With a deep inhale, Richie stood up.

"Okay, but I still think you're full of shit." Richie laughed and kissed the top of Bev's head on his way out.

"I love you too!" She yelled as he slammed the door behind him.

She only rolled her eyes and laid down for some much need needed rest. Maybe she'll rewatch The Princess Bride for the millionth time. 

-

*knock, knock, knock*

Richie looked at his watch, 10:13 am. 

He felt his hands shake and his breath was jagged. He felt nervous for the first time in a very long while.

The thing about Richie is that he is living in a constant struggle between what his nature wants him to do and what he actually wants to do. Every fiber of his being, urging him to be anything but human, with the little voice in his head shouting at him to hold on to every ounce of humanity he has left. With Eddie, he noticed, he feels stuck between both. 

Richie closed his eyes in hope that it might help him in any way focus. He heard the shuffle of feet moving towards the other side of the door. He could hear the static clinging to boys socks as he crept up to the doorknob. He heard Eddie's heartbeat increase. He sensed the nerves radiating from the boy hiding behind the door. He saw the doorknob turn but the door didn't budge an inch. 

Richie cleared his throat.

"Um. . . Ed's? It's me, Richie, from last night. I was hope- well um- I was wondering if we could maybe talk? If that's okay with you."

Eddie's face creeped into view as the door inched open. 

Richie was, once again, the first to speak,   
" hey."

"Hey..."

Eddie sounded hesitant, but not afraid. Richie silently let out a sigh of relief.

"So um, I wanted to apologize for last night. I went too far and I am so sorry you had to see that. I had a lot to drink- not that that's an excuse- but I feel really bad about it- that motherfucker just-"

He was rambling. Thank God Eddie cut him off.

"It's all good Richie. Don't worry about."

"Seriously? Are you sure 'cause-"

"I'm sure. Part of me wishes that I had balls like that to do what you did," Eddie huffed.

"Who's stopping you, they're right here," Richie chuckled awkwardly. Crude humor is his only defense mechanism in situations like this.

Eddie, who didn't seem fazed by the joke, was finally meeting Richie's gaze.

Richie cleared his throat, "sorry."

"So. . . We're good?" Richie confirmed.

"Yeah we're good." Eddie seemed preoccupied, distracted by something looping in his brain.

"Cool cool... hey um, do you maybe wanna come by tonight? Me, you, Bev, a few drinks. It could be fun."

Eddie's heartbeat quickened. He was anxiously playing with the doorknob and scuffing his heal against the floor. The light pooling in from the window encased his body. His hair shining gold and dark shadows were being casted upon his cheeks from his long eyelashes. Richie glanced away before he lost composure. 

"Okay."

Richie blinked a couple of times before sputtering out, "hm?"

"Okay. What time?"

"Oh, um, does 10:00 work?" Richie was trying to mask his excitement.

"See you at 10:00." 

And the door closed in his face. 

Holy fuck. 

"Holy shit," Richie whispered. 

I'm fucking whipped, he thought.

-

"What was all that about?" Bill asked from his mess of a bed. He refused to get up, only moving to swallow down another Advil. 

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

-

Eddie barely slept last night. What the actual fuck happened?! For hours his brain has tried to come up with a reasonable explanation.

It was dark, maybe it was a trick of the light. Maybe his brain was making him see things that would excuse the violence he witnessed. Everything he could think of just didn't seem right. He knows he saw something.

Everything about last night was like a fever dream.   
First off, he decided to go to a fucking party. Weird on its own. Then he finds out Bev lives in basically an historic mansion. Then there is Richie. The boy that's been on his mind for weeks. The mysterious guy that sat in the back of his writing class, never to be seen again. 

Then suddenly he finds out that he is Beverly's roommate. The moment Richie came up to him, Eddie was ten times more infatuated with him. Then he had to act like a total fucking asshole and make Eddie feel like a piece of shit. Sure that wasn't his intention but still. 

Eddie liked being in his company. He makes him feel safe. He definitely means well, even when it seems like he doesn't. He was genuinely kind, and Eddie doesn't see that often. 

There was something about him that drew Eddie in. That has to be worth something, right?

-

Around 1:00 pm Eddie gets a text from Bev saying that she's looking forward to seeing him later, and to invite Bill as well.   
Eddie replies with a smiley face and sets down his phone.

"Hey, do you want to go over to Bev's with me tonight?" He asked Bill who still hasn't moved from his bed. At least now he's actually finishing some leftover work for class.

"What time?"

"Ten."

"Sure. As long as we d-don't get home too late. It's Sunday and I really don't want to be t-tired all day tomorrow."

"Cool, I'll let her know." His voice was distant. His mind was somewhere else completely. He obviously wasn't focusing on his friends simple request.

-

Eddie didn't know if he was nervous or excited to go. Yes it would be nice to hang out with Bev and Bill and hopefully get to know Stan better, but what if he gets left alone with Richie? Or gets completely flustered and embarrasses himself. He doesn't completely trust what his feelings for Richie are. On one end he thinks Richie is this beautiful, intriguing stranger that he wants to let ruin him in the best way possible, but on the other end, Richie is this anomaly with glowing eyes and an inconsistent temper. Everything in him says not to get involved and to not trust the unknown. Then why is that exactly what he is going to do?

-

The doorbell chimed a delightful little melody as Bill stepped away from the door. Eddie shoved his hands deep into his jacket pockets and rocked nervously on his heels.

The faint sound of quick, heavy footsteps could be heard from inside. With a few clicks of locks the door opened, revealing a frantic looking Beverly.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed, throwing an arm around each boy, hugging them tight.

She had the biggest smile on her face as she continued talking.

" I am so happy you guys are here. I planned out some fun activities, made you guys some snacks, maybe we can all watch a movie... OH I almost forgot!"

She stopped in her tracks, causing Bill to almost run into her.

"I invited a few more friends. I hope that's okay with you guys," she turned to look them with upturned brows.

Noting that she was waiting for a reply, Eddie nodded.

"Yay, good. They are the best, you will love them. Okay come on, we're all set up in the lounge."

Bev ran past the flight of stairs and motioned for the boys to follow. As they did so, Eddie finally got a good look at the beauty of this home. He noticed the beautiful woodwork of the stairwell and the antiquity of the walls. It was straight out of a movie.

He noticed the artwork hanging on the walls and the red patterned rug. One particular painting stood out to him though. It was of a creature-like man biting the throat of another man. They were both naked and the man man was struggling beneath the beast, but that wasn't what caught his eye, there was something about the depiction of the creature that amused him. He didn't know why, it just did. 

Eddie snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he was alone. He looked around a bit but his friends had obviously moved on without him. He looked back at the painting for a moment and then down the hall. 

"Shit," he whispered to himself.

"You lost?"

Eddie jumped at the sudden voice and whipped around, quite alarmed by the sudden voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

It was Richie. He was standing at the end of the hallway with one hand gripping the edge of the wall. He had a small, crooked smile plastered on his face.

"You didn't," Eddie lied, his heart was beating fast.

Richie laughed and simply said, "sure," as he made his way up the hall. 

"You admiring our fine art collection?"

“Actually no, GPS told me there was a coffee shop around here. It’s supposed to be right where I’m standing, have you seen it?”

“Ah that happens all the time, no worries. It’s actually one house over.”

There was a hesitant pause, but a smile found its way to Eddie’s face.

“I’ve never really liked that painting,” Richie started as though their previous conversation never happened.

“It’s violent, yet oddly sensual. The lack of determination on the mans face is like he’s asking for the creature to kill him. Or maybe he just wants to submit and let the creature take control. . . I don’t know, I think I’m reading to much into it. It just has never sat right with me.”

Eddie didn’t speak, he simply listened and let his eyes roam over Richie’s face, taking everything in. 

Richie glanced over at him and their eyes met, just for a moment before Eddie turned back to the painting.

“I kinda like it,” he said. 

“There’s this power about it. It’s nice.” Eddie continued.

Moments passed and eventually Richie cleared his throat. 

“We should get back to our friends. My lack of presence must be really killing the vibe.”

Eddie scoffed but his face was soft.

“Come on then,” Richie sighed, linking his arm with Eddie’s and pulling him down the hall.


End file.
